mikey555fandomcom-20200214-history
The History of Mikey555
The History of Mikey555 and Aaowf's friendship, according to Aaowf The first time Mikey555 used the name "Mikey555" was sometime in the magical year of 2007, when Mikey came across a game called "Roblox." This game allowed you to "create your own world" and stuff like that. You probably know about it already. Mikey555, upon discovering it, made an account and called himself "Mikey555." The name stuck. 1 - 2 years later, he came across a youtuber who he found interesting. This person, according to what he told me, made videos about Touhou, Maplestory, and her drawing stuff. According to what he's told me, this person was the one who introduced Mikey555 (and me, indirectly) to the Touhou Project series. Mikey555 enjoyed a good 1 - 2 years of her videos. Sometime in 2010, her Deviantart (yes, she had one of those, too.) and Youtube accounts were both closed. Meeting Aaowf Mikey555 met me, Aaowf, another two years later when he joined my Blockland server. If you don't know, Blockland is a game where you use bricks to build stuff. No, it's not anything like Roblox. stfu. Upon spawning, he requested to own the empty store next to the book store I was making (it was a town RP), and I gave it to him. He called it the "Random Store." that name stuck, too. In the next few months, Mikey and I kept building towns together (although I did most of the work), and mikey kept extending the Random store. The first time he mentioned this long-dead Maplestory video artist to me was when we were making arcade cabinets in the lobby of an apartment building. He made a pink one called "tama." Mikey555 and Aaowf, who eventually decided he preferred being called "Meadow", got along swimmingly. They played video games, talked, shared experiences, and it was a grand old time, for a very long time. Drama The most drastic change happened in September of 2015 where meadow, out of nowhere, removed mikey555 from his friends list. Mikey555 tried to add him back, but meadow declined the offer, then he stopped trying. This event led to the creation of a video on mikey's youtube page about the incident. The video showed meadow's steam profile, and the "Add Friend" button, indicating that they were no loner friends, while playing an extremely loud version of "Sad Violin". Very little happened at this time. Mikey555 fell into a deep, deep depression (i think) and he could never get out. However, they accidentally met up multiple times in December of 2015 on Abstract's Blockland server, and met up another time in Darwin's minecraft server (author's note: that was pretty fun) The Return: 2016 to present One day, in February, Meadow was browsing youtube when he realized mikey had made some videos while he was gone. Seeing this videos influenced Meadow to add Mikey back, and to also make a continuation of the anual YTP tennis. Since then, Mikey and Meadow's friendship has gone cold, yet they still technically are friends since meadow didnt block him again The History of Mikey555 (Mikey555 Normal Edition) Mikey555 first used the name Mikey555 around 2007, when he came across a game called Roblox. Of course, he liked it for some reason because it was a building game. You could create your own places and stuff. Mikey555 registered an account called Mikey555, who's email HAS been verified. This then began what nobody really knows about: the Pre-Epicness era. Some random point in time about 1-2 years later in about 2009, Mikey555 discovered one of those... well, youtubers. According to the latest Mikey555 Archive (which was never published), this youtuber was all about maplestory, touhou, speedpainting/speeddrawing, collabs, contests, and WAYYY OTHER THINGS. You know who it was if you went to our sister wikia... info. Yes, her. Around the time Mikey555 saw the channel, she had 3000-4000-ish subs. About a year later, the youtube account was gone. Oh, did we mention she had a deviantart account to? THAT'S GONE ALSO. The Mikey555 Archive (still not published) said that she quit Deviantart from being blackmailed. The youtube? We dont know what happened to that, but it's beleived to be copyright. According to the latest Mikey555 Archive (published, no!), she actually has ANOTHER youtube account with no videos. The XLC (classified Lookout Center) has tried to look for this youtube account but failed. Some time in 2011ish, Mikey555 bought a building game called Blockland. Heck, we cant even count the friends he has on RTB (Return To Blockland).Some point in like 2012, Mikey555 joined Mastermeadow/Aaowf's server. The result of this apparently started to get Mikey555 motivated on finding classified again. info This brings us to the current point of time (that this story was written at.) -Mikey555, 7:22 PM EST, 6/29/2013 (Saturday) Edited 7:41 PM EST, 9/4/2017 (Monday)